darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Freeing Robustus
September 27, 2011, 12:25 AM Back To 2011 Logs Optimus Prime Robustus Lifeline Warpath (Prison Complex/Security Station, Iacon) --- Robustus had taken the liberty of using the paint stripper that had been given to him once security had checked him for anything on his being that they found to be a security risk. Slowly and methodically he worked the rag upon the painted on civilian Decepticon sigil until every last trace of purple was removed from his unpainted metal chest. There was something rather liberating about it. Optimus Prime enters the cell block, nodding to a guard out of sight from the cell itself to drop the forcefield which drops, allowing Robustus to exit when he is ready. The Prime is followed by a shorter- comparatively- nearly-solid red mech. "Robustus." He greets the former-Decepticon medic with a calm nod. "You have been cleared for limited access to Iacon. However, your access is limited to the civilian areas- and you will be escorted by an Autobot at all times until your exact status is determined. This is Warpath, and he will be in charge of your escort detail until further notice." Robustus stood as the Prime approached and he gave a nod to the mech before looking toward the other mech that was going to follow him around. "Understood." said softly, "I shall not give him any trouble." "Follow me, then." Optimus Prime says. Robustus followed the Prime and Warpath out of the prison complex, glad to be out of a cell and free to move about even in the limited fashion given to him. Lifeline is still again some more waiting for clearance from Red Alert or whomever. "Lifeline," Optimus Prime nods in greeting to the femme. "Thank you for your help, and you are free to move around Iacon, although you will need an escort in any areas that civilians do not normally have access to. However, I believe Ratchet has cleared you for access to the repair bay." Lifeline straightens when Optimus Prime arrives and nods. "Thank you, sir." She then looks at the others who just arrived as well, studying Warpath after nodding a relieved-looking hello to Robustus. Robustus smiles upon seeing Lifeline and inclines his head toward the fellow medic. The mech medic is sans Decepticon insignia now. "Lifeline, how is First Aid?" is asked, the concern evident in the mech's voice and face. Lifeline appears equally concerned. "I don't know. I haven't been to the repair depot since we arrived." Robustus looks mildly surprised by this information, then states carefully, "Since you have the access that I am refused.. perhaps you could check in on him?" Lifeline looks genuinely surprised by that and looks at Prime. "The Repair Depot isn't considered part of civilian-accessible areas of Iacon?" "Civilians, yes. Former Decepticons with uncertain status, however, will need clearance from our security director." Optimus Prime explains. Warpath crosses his arms with a loud huff of air out of his vents. "Of course you're slagging BAM refused access. Red'd have to go POW crazy before lettin' you in." He grumbles not at all quietly. Or subtly. Robustus frowns vaguely to the reminder that he was a Con in their optics. "Indeed." is all the mech can say the overly verbal mech. "Warpath." Optimus Prime says, a slight hint of censure in his voice. "Robustus is no longer a Decepticon. While his exact status /is/ still to be determined, he is /not/ a prisoner here, and he has free access to the civilian areas of Iacon with an escort who is, I will remind you, charged with protecting /him/ should the Decepticons try to seek revenge for his choice to leave their ranks, in addition to allowing Red Alert and Prowl to maintain a reasonable level of security." Lifeline ohs softly. She can't really argue with Prime. Turning back to Robustus she asks, "All right. I'll go find out as quickly as I can. Where can I find you once I've been to see First Aid?" Robustus looks toward the Prime, then to Warpath, "He has a right to his opinion sir... I suppose if I were in his armor right now I wouldn't like me either right now. I will have to earn all of your trust and show that what I said to you was the truth." then he looks to Lifeline, "I go where they allow me to go Lifeline. I think though I could use a very stiff drink. Is there a bar in this city that I can go to and not be a security risk." "He does indeed have a right to his own opinion, but if that opinion is going to interfere with the performance of his duties, I can and will reassign him." Optimus Prime says, giving Warpath a significant look. Warpath drops his arms again, optic ridges drawing down slightly. "Sorry, Prime, sir." He mutters, though he doesn't sound very sorry at all. "Just not BLAM sure we should trust 'im. I can KAPOW do this." Robustus nods to both the mechs statements then looks to Lifeline. "Go look in on First Aid, I'm sure they can direct you to where I'm at with my escort at any time." "Alright, then. If no one has any further need for me here, I am needed elsewhere." Optimus Prime looks around. "Robustus, I believe Warpath can show you to the civilian section of Iacon. Lifeline, I believe you know the way to the repair bay?" Lifeline says, "There's that inn place... what is it called again?" She nods to Optimus Prime and steps to one side to make sure he's not in the way. "Thank you again." Robustus says, "Thank you for your hospitality, sir." is offered toward the Prime." Optimus Prime nods, and heads out of the security center, disappearing down the ramp to the command level. Warpath huffs out his vents again, walking toward the doorway himself. "Well, come BANG on. Might as well get this POW over with." He says irritably, obviously not pleased with his job as neutral-sitter. Lifeline also head for the door, tossing a disapproving frown at Warpath. Manners. Robustus turns to follow Warpath to where he may lead him, offering a nod to Lifeline before he parts ways from her for now. Category:Logs Category:2011 Logs Category:Optimus Prime's Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs Category:Warpath's Logs Category:Robustus's Logs